Mandatory Camp
by missorganasolo
Summary: When the NCIS team gets sent to do some team building exercises, etc, how will they take it. Tony and Ziva seem to enjoy experimenting with their relationship.
1. Mandatory Camp

"You are not serious." Gibbs growled at NCIS director Jennifer Shepherd.

"Afraid so Jethro. Team building is a mandatory exercise required by all NCIS teams and yours is no exception. You will do this or I will be forced to submit a complaint to the Secretary of the Navy and he is more then likely going to break up your team."

NCIS director Shepherd and team Leader Leroy Jethro Gibbs were standing in the director's office of NCIS clearly at an impasse.

"My team already works as a team." Gibbs answered in a dangerously low voice.

"There is absolutely no reason to pull them off cases for two weeks to send us to some camp, so that we can do team building exercises. We're already a team." He insisted his voice starting to rise in volume a little.

"Look Jethro, I don't make the rules." At Gibbs glare she amended his sentence.

"It's an HR requirement for all government teams and I need yours to go out and make an example." Gibbs continued to glare at him.

"You don't have a choice Jethro. I expect your team to be there tomorrow morning. I also expect decent reports from the counsellors running the sessions. In addition to the team building exercises all partnerships are expected to attend at minimum three sessions of partner counselling so it's up to you to make sure DiNozzo and David attend them." Gibbs simply snorted at that one.

"I don't envy that counsellor. It's a lot like mediating kindergarten kids."

"Well perhaps the partnership counselling can help with that." Gibbs just continued to glare at the director who finally allowed a smile to grace her face.

"Look Gibbs, if you go and do this with good scores, I'll allow you one 'defy the director' free card. But I expect good scores and David and DiNozzo must attend at least 3 sessions. They could probably benefit from more, but I'll leave it at 3."

Gibbs simply sighed and headed for the door. "You owe me for this." He muttered on his way out.

"Don't worry I will be joining you so don't think I am making you do this for the fun of it!" she yelled after him.

She sat back down in her chair and smiled. The idea of Gibbs playing games in the forest with his team was more then amusing. Of course this was right up Abby and DiNozzo's alleys and Ziva and McGee were competitive enough to join in with minimal complaints but to watch Gibbs playing games in the forest? Perhaps she could convince McGee to tape some of them.

Gibbs left the directors office in a bad mood. He couldn't believe that some idiot at a higher desk thought it would be a good idea to pull entire teams out of the field and dump them at some camp so that they could play games. He stopped at the top of the landing to stare at his team for a few minutes.

Tony was obviously needling McGee about something and Ziva was simply watching with a smile on her face. He shook his head ruefully at the scene. They hadn't had a case in a few days and he could tell they were all getting bored. Perhaps a week in the woods was exactly what they needed. He shook his head again as he saw Tony launch something at Ziva's head and her get up to stand in his face and threaten him. Perhaps counselling wouldn't hurt.

He headed down the stairs to the bullpen noticing that whatever it was Ziva had threatened Tony with had obviously worked. Tony was back at his desk sulking while both Ziva and McGee had rather large smiles on their faces.

2 minutes later...

"What! There has to be some mistake, paradise, two weeks for free, yes baby! I don't believe this!" Tony screamed as he stared wide eyes, mouth open at the email lay on his screen. Ziva and McGee just remained speechless.

"You better believe it Dinozzo, the six of us are leaving tomorrow morning." A confused grin smeared across the agents' faces.

Tony was first to ask, "six, boss?"

"Yeah Dinozzo, Abby and the Director too, it's not just the four of us, now all of you go home, pack, get some rest, I want you all here bright and early, 6am, a minute late Dinozzo, I will personally take your badge and hit you so hard your grandchildren will feel it!"

With that his mouth slammed shut and he grabbed his gear and joined Ziva in the elevator whilst McGee called Abby.

"So miss Dah-veed are you looking forward towards this little vacation?" Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, in a low husky voice, purposely dragging out her name. She turned her head slightly finding her face centimetres away from his.

"Ooohh yes, finally get to catch up on my tan, you know how a woman hates tan lines..." she grinned. Tony took a deep shaky breath, and was about to step that little bit closer when the ding of the elevator echoed around the small silver box. she exited before he could reply or move.

0100 day of the trip

BEEP BEEP

A loud noise erupted from Ziva's cell phone on her bedside table; she sat up with a disgruntled sigh, her hair smeared all over her face and shoulders. With her eyes still tightly shut, her hand scanned amongst the random belongings laying on her bedside table, until it found the buzzing device. She flipped it open and vaguely read the name of the sender. When she saw who it was she jumped up and waited for her eyes to focus on the blur. The message read:-

'Hey Zi, remember to bring that bikini you wore to LA, you will make me a very happy man! :) from Tony x'

She smiled briefly and let out a small chuckle before falling back into a joyful abyss.

Authors Note- Read and review, tell me what you think, I know that the Tony/ZIva relationship is rather outdated now, but oh well. Love your opinions.


	2. Upon Arrival

6:01am

"Where the god damn hell is Dinozzo? I thought I made it perfectly clear yester..." Gibbs screamed before Tony interrupted him as he sprinted into the squadroom.

"I'm here, I am here boss, my car broke down, then I missed the bus so I had to run and it's harder than I thought with a suitcase. Please don't hurt me, boss," he scrunched his face up, awaiting the head slap that was inevitable and bound to happen. As suspected a thump was heard around as Gibbs' hand made contact with the back of a certain mans head. An extremely loud yelp sounded through his lips.

"Let's get to the airport, we don't want to miss our flight", Jenny reminded.

After a long and tiring flight, their boat finally pulled up at the wooden dock on Paradise Island. The team stepped out and were greeting by several women in extremely short, tight dresses, to the teams shock, Tony did not take a second glance at any of them. The women placed large flower necklaces over them and they made their way over to the bar, which had a large sign above saying reception. Exotic fruit drinks were handed to them and everybody took a long sip, before letting out small moans.

"Well ain't this just dandy, on holiday with my favourite family for two whole weeks in paradise, mmm sounds pretty good to me if you minus the partner skills and relationship counseling sessions. My god, this place looks like a screensaver."

"I agree!" Ziva added.

"Right now I feel like going for a dip in the sea, but I'd like to drop my bags off in my room, if anybody would like to tell me where my room is, I would be extremely grateful." Tony rambled as he set foot in the resort reception area. Seconds after his request a set of keys were thrown at them.

Nothing was said as Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Director Jennifer Shepherd wandered off in the direction of our east side huts. Gibbs then turned around quickly and shouted "No funny business!" with a stern look on his face.

They all stared down at the hut numbers on their key cards, noticing in the distance however, only awaited two remaining huts.

"What numbers are we ladies?" Tony asked inquisitively. Abby wandered around the four agents peeking at the numbers.

Ziva was first to respond, "five, yours?"

Before Tony could open his mouth to reply, Abby was screaming in glee and embracing Tim in a bond crushing hug.

"Oh my God Timmy, we are roommates! This is so totally going to be the most amazingly awesome vacation ever!" Tim stood with his mouth open wondering how she could speak so fast in so little time. "Tony what hut are you in?" Ziva asked once more. the team stared at him.

"Five, looks like its me and you Dav-eed. I got you all to myself, just the two of us!" he winked. Ziva and Abby stepped behind the two men and began pushing them in the direction of the huts. After walking down the long wooden platform above the calm and clear, aqua blue ocean beneath them, they shortly arrived at the last two huts on the east side, huts five and six.

"Meet us back out here in 10 minutes, be ready for a swim!" Tony yelled, smirking as he strolled through the door of his fortnight home alongside his best friend Ziva David. The women stood there with some of the biggest smiles you could ever imagine, the pair thinking 'this was going to be a good vacation...'

Tony and Ziva opened the door to their hut and were instantly mesmerized. They sauntered inside and looked around the living room area. One of the walls was missing, leaving a spectacular view of the sea, beach and the other side of the island. The floors were all glass and completely see through so the fish and seabed beneath were one hundred percent visible. Archways instead of doors, 60-inch flat screen in the wall, alongside an antique record player and jukebox, finished with a rather flashy bar in the corner. They were in heaven.

"I'm going to go and check out the bedroom, Tony!" she said in excitement.

"Okay, this is insane", he whispered. Ziva looked at the view outside from the bedroom.

"This is dreamy"

"Ziva, you can jump right in the ocean out here, they have a hot tub on the deck. They got the ocean and the hot tub!" Ziva turned around and stared at the bed. 'Shit' she thought. A massive king sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets for the two of them.

"Tony, we have a problem!" he ran in the bedroom in record time.

"Whats the matter? Ohhhh..." they stood at the foot of the bed, completely silent unable to form words. "It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before? I understand why he said no funny business now... I mean I can't make any promises to that but I can try. I'll take the couch if you want me to, Ziva because I know you find me repulsive?" she pouted. Tony stood in anticipation awaiting a reply.

"No. I do not want you to sleep on the couch, I know you have back problems and I do not find you repulsive, quite the contrary. It's only a few nights, I think we will manage to put up with each other for that long, if not I will take the couch." He smiled and opened his arms inviting her in for a hug. She granted his request and fell into his arms.

"Why are you so nice to me, miss Dav-eed?" he said dragging out her name. This really was going to be fun.

Ten minutes later, Tony and Tim sat excitedly at the long glass table under the cream gazebo, just down the steps from the rear view of the huts. As per the girls were taking their time, 'probably deciding which bikini to wear' they thought. Just then two silhouettes appeared on the balcony, it looked so picture perfect. The two figures slowly began to step closer and closer until they were leaning against the bottom of the staircase. That was when they first caught a glimpse, perfect figures, perfect destination, and perfect moment. Tony smiled at the magnificent view and was about to quote a movie, when all of a sudden he had a better idea and ran over to Ziva. He bent down and grabbed her around the waist, throwing her over his muscular, broad shoulders and began running over to the extended opening on the balcony. She was screaming in a giggly manor, before it was silenced by the splash impact in the crystal water. Another splash was heard as Tony disappeared off the deck and into the water. In the water, Tony kept on sinking under and swimming towards Ziva's small, fragile frame. Once at his target he reached out for her leg and pulled her down with him and pretending to nibble on her leg as if it were a scene out of jaws or piranha. She could not contain her laughter as he repeatedly tickled her. Tony could not believe how beautiful and sexy Ziva looked in her bikini, her perfectly tanned olive skin and long hazel waves of hair clinging tightly to her face and neck. Her bikini was dark green with a small gold buckle in the middle, and it barely covered the parts it was designed for. He thought he would pounce on her at any minute, but knew it wouldn't go down to sweetly with former assassin, ex-Mossad ninja. When they both resurfaced, they softly swam to the side climbing out by the ladders and joining McGee and Abby on the deck, not for long however as within seconds of their return Tim and Abby were throwing themselves off of the deck and performing somersaults and bombs before penetrating the seabed. Time flew by and soon the sun was beginning to set, the four co-workers started drying off with their towels and making their way back to the huts. Tony had not left Ziva's side all afternoon, they played happily in the water, jumped in holding hands, pushed each other in several times, it was as if nobody else was around. When they reached the huts, Abby spotted a note on the door.

'Dinner is at 7, we will be given our itineraries and the details for our first activity tonight.'

"The time now is 6:30, I think I'm going to go hit the shower and change into something a bit more suitable, see you beautiful ladies at dinner, okay." Tony announced. They laughed when they realized Tony meant McGee as well. Ziva followed Tony in the direction of their hut as McGee and Abby wandered off in their own route.


	3. Girl From Impanema or Israel?

Half an hour passed and the team had all been seated at their table in the main hall. A man briskly walked over and rather violently passed out three small red books, once to each pair, Tony and Ziva, Abby and McGee, Gibbs and Jenny.

"Wow, these things aren't like a piece of paper, this is a proper book, hard copy", Tony announced. opening it, they all scanned the pages, and stopped dead after the first and second line.

'Couples counseling and skill building 6am'

'Couples yoga and trust exercise 8am'

"You being serious boss? Me in therapy, I thought you were joking!" Tony cried.

"It will not be that bad tony, you can just pretend that you are remotely interested, and besides it is only for 3 hours in the morning, then we have fun activities for the rest of the day." Ziva encouraged. Tony sighed and smiled, thankful that Ziva was there beside him. Three men strolled over to the table with colossal plates of food, vegetables, pasta, paella, fish, meat, risotto and much more. It was a feast, and it was all for them.

"Tuck in, then head back to your dorms, you have an early start I believe," said the waiter.

An hour or so later, it was beginning to get late. Gibbs was first to depart with Jenny politely after. The remaining four decided it would be best to follow their fearsome leaders back to their huts to make it look as if they were making the effort for therapy.

Ziva entered the room, Tony's warm arms snaked around her torso. She placed her hands over his and pulled him towards the corner of the living room.

"I do not think you noticed this when we arrived, but I recall the other week you said you played guitar in college." she turned around with a vintage Hawaiian acoustic guitar in her hands.

"I love this place, they really do have everything!" he noted. Ziva smiled.

"Tony, will you play me something?"

"Are you sure? It could be distressing."

"I think it will be lovely tony, now play." He guided her to the bedroom.

"Get your bikini on and get in the hot tub outside. I have a better idea." Ziva complied and within minutes was on the deck. Tony came out of the bar with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Voila, here you go m'lady... now what would you like me to play for you this evening?" She bit her lip in thought.

"Surprise me." He reached for the guitar and sat opposite her in the hot tub with his legs dangling in the water. He strummed the guitar gently and began singing the lyrics to 'stand by me'. Ziva joined in singing for the chorus and shuffled over to sit next to his legs in the water. She played with the hairs on his legs and hummed softly along with the music. When the song ended, Ziva turned her head and looked up at him.

"Will you teach me Tony?" she asked.

"To play the guitar? Any particular song?" she thought for a moment.

"Do you know any... Frank Sinatra?" she knew he loved his songs and thought he would be pleased with her choice.

"You bet sweetcheeks, come here and I will show you." he patted his lap and stood the guitar up next to him. Ziva climbed out of the tub and stood up in front of him.

"Tony, do you want me to go get a towel because I am wet and you have a nice t-shirt on?" he quickly stripped off his t-shirt and tossed it onto a nearby deck chair. She laughed and sat on his lap, he lifted the guitar up again and placed it on her lap.

"Lets get this show on the road then, may I?" he pointed towards her hand, she nodded and he picked up her hand. "Place your index finger here, that's right now put that finger..." Ziva shifted on his lap slightly and blood shot through Tony down to his lower extremities. She felt a lump grow on her bum and smirked discretely.

"Sorry, Tony. I did not mean to... to erm"

"It's okay Zi, it happens a lot when your around." she blushed. "So as I was saying, that finger goes there like that and then you strum, good, sounds just like the original, perfect. Then change to this chord like this, that's great now last chord, fingers here and here. Well done!" she smiled broadly at him and he returned the gesture. "You will be better than me in no time, sweetcheeks. Just play it all together and we can make a fortune in the cover artist industry," seductively he winked. "Do you want me to play it and you can sing along? I know you have a beautiful voice." 'To match your beautiful personality and figure' Tony thought.

"Yes please, Tony. It does not sound too good when I play it." she replied.

"Ok, get back in the tub then." instantly she complied, once again Tony sat on the edge wiggling his strong and muscly calfs around in the water and Ziva sat in between them facing him. "You ready?" she nodded with confirmation and he gently began plucking and strumming the strings with his nimble fingers. "I will start singing, Ziva and you'll know when to come in." his foot began a light beat on the floor as he repetitively bounced it up and down. "Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from Israel goes walking. And when she passes, each one she passes goes"

"Ah"

"When she walks, she's like a samba that swings so cool and sways so gentle

That is when she passes, each one she passes goes"

"Ooh ooh"

"But I watch her so sadly, how can I tell her I love her?"

"Yes I would give my heart gladly"

"But each day, when she walks to the sea. She looks straight ahead, not at me."

"Tall, and handsome, strong and funny, the boy from Italia goes strolling. And when he passes by, each one he passes by goes"

"Ahh"

"When he walks, it is ohh so smooth, like the sun on the move, he bounces so lightly, that when he passes, each one he passes goes"

"Ahh"

"But I watch him so sadly, how can I tell him I love him?" Tony did one final strum and the song ended. The pair sat for the first in their life one- hundred percent thought free, nothing on their mind. Tony placed the guitar down and wrapped his arms solemnly around her waist. After several minutes the two snapped out of their peaceful abyss and back into the real world.

"Do you want to head inside, we have an early morning tomorrow."

"Yes indeed, I believe we do."

"Which side would you like miss David?" Ziva hopped off of Tony and helped pull him up, she glanced down at the wet patch on his dripping crotch.

"Left please and Tony, you are changing are you not?" she nodded towards his male area.

"I'm wet aren't I?"

"Well I know I am, my little hairybutt", she stated. Tony's breathing hitched and he swiftly moved the guitar in front of his crotch, Ziva happy with his response winked.

"Please can we go inside now I need a shower, you can change whilst I'm in the bathroom." Side by side they walked into the hut, conjoined in thought. 'If we haven't had sex by the end of this holiday, I think I may have to go back to Israel, he is too distracting, too perfect'.

'Maybe Abby was right, maybe Ziva does like me, I have to tell her soon, hopefully this therapy will help us understand how we feel. Jesus I have to sleep with her and tell her how I feel, there is no way we can leave without having sex.'


	4. Risky Business

0600

Everybody was up and ready on time, even though it was an early start. The team separated into their pairs and went to their allocated rooms for therapy. The sessions seemed to be going normal and as expected however for one pair awkward tension was beginning to boil.

Tony and Ziva sat in confortable silence, with him resting his head on her lap, obviously from tiredness. Her hand gently stroked his hair and her fingers threaded through each strand. For several long minutes the therapist just stared at them, then made a few notes and then the process repeated. That is when it began to get awkward.

"Excuse me," he looked up at her name tag before carrying on, "Sarah? erm... are you going to ask us any questions or are you just going to stare then write?" Tony asked rather calmly. Sarah smiled and placed her pen down forcefully.

"And what do you suggest I ask you mister Dinozzo", clearly showing a sexual interest. a frown smothered both their faces and he sat up quickly.

"I don't know! What you normally ask? You won't find anything out about our partnership by staring at our faces!"

"Actually, Tony, if I may call you that? I can tell that you trust each other very much, you have a strong relationship and trust each other also are comfortable in each others presence." The pair sat confused, squinting deeply.

"No, call me Agent Dinozzo. Now how on earth would you know that from staring holes through our heads?"

"It is my job, to assess, that shall be all for today, same time 3 days from now I want you two back here for a verbal assessment, thank you." She then stood up and left.

"Well I can't wait for that!" Ziva let out a very girly giggle to his sarcastic remark, accidently slipping out a quiet snort. Tony's head span around lightning paste in shock, and ZIva's hand travelled just as fast to her mouth. "Ziva David did you just snort?" a large smile formed on his face and he opened his arms whilst Ziva was still in hysterics "you better get your pretty little ass over here for a hug or your secret will not be a secret for long!" he grinned. Ziva complied and happily jogged over to him.

He loved her closeness, but before he knew it the hug was over just as quick as it had started. He already missed her closeness.

"We should head down to the beach for the yoga and trust exercises, we do not want to be late for our first session now, do we Ton-eey?" he placed his hands on her shoulders, turned her around and guided her out of the door.

㈻1 Couples Yoga and Trust Session

"Hello there, my name is Nathan, I will be your teacher and guide, and to the left we have your mats. We will start off with some simple individual yoga poses, then we will move on to the trust drills and then finish on the joint yoga/Pilates, which again relies on trust, some communication and quite a bit of self control. Shall we get started?" the instructor introduced.

"Yes, sure." Ziva replied taking her shoes off and stepping on a mat, whispering in Tony's ear as she did so, "This is as close as I am going to get to exercise this holiday is it not?" Tony laughed before doing the same.

"Ok lets start with the easiest, the simple greeting pose, Namaste. Just copy me and we will be on our way!" for the first 15 minutes, they recited yoga beginner poses. "Now we will move onto the trust section of our session. Tony do you trust Ziva?" he gave her a strange look.

"Yeah, of course I do, with my life!" he answered in confidence.

"Ok, good, now Ziva do you trust Tony?"

"Yes, I also trust him with my life, he has saved me many times..."

"Good, I would like you, Ziva to stand directly in front of Anthony with your back to him... that's right, Tony please would you hold your arms out to catch Ziva when she falls backwards. Ok now fall!" Ziva slowly drifted her weight back and into the comfort of his warm bulging arms. he lifted her up carefully and placed her back on her feet. "Now Ziva I would like you to catch Tony." the colour drained from his face, he was more terrified than her by the looks of it. "What's the matter Tony? I thought you trusted her!?"

"I do! I trust Ziva, but I don't trust my weight!" Ziva smiled lightly.

"Do not worry Tony, I will catch you." Ziva told him, truth evident in her eyes.

He leant back with his eyes tightly sealed and was extremely surprised when he did not make contact with the floor. "Told you I would, my little hairy butt," he stood up straight and picked her up, spinning her around constantly kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the instructor stood and stared at the two before clearing his throat to let them know he was still there. Their heads turned and they stepped away from each other. After that they performed some simple moves to get the gist of it, before finally moving onto the couples Pilates.

"Ziva I would like you to lie on your back with your legs stretched out and up in front of you. That's right, now Tony I need you to stand in between her legs, holding her feet and I want you to gently push her legs out and then back in. do twenty of those for me please."

Tony complied and was silently cursing to god for making the beautiful creature lying before him chose to wear the tightest shorts ever that morning. 'she looks so damn sexy right now, I hope there are positions where we get closer and more intimate', he thought.

As if the instructor read his mind, he made Ziva stay on her back but this time place her feet on the floor with her legs bent like the start of a sit-up. Then Nathan pushed tony onto his knees and pushed his back causing him to fall forward and onto Ziva. Tony reacted however and placed his hands on the floor either side of her.

"Are we going to move or what because in a minute I may be painfully aroused." Tony informed the instructor laughed and continued his orders.

"Agent Dinozzo push your hips forward and grind into Ziva's hips slowly, gradually speeding up." they both stared straight, eyes as big as boulders.

"What!" they both screamed.

"It is just to stretch and test the flexibility in your relationship."

"Oh my God, he's being serious Ziva, please can we just get it over and done with so I can go and take a cold shower," she nodded in approval and Tony began rolling his hips forward in a controlled motion and pulsating on her lower extremities. A small moan escaped her lips but luckily it was too quiet so Nathan did not hear.

Nevertheless, that moan instantly aroused Tony. Ziva felt something hard suddenly pressing her lower abdomen and it definitely was not his knee. She opened her eyes to see him slightly flushed, his eyes concentrating on her face especially her lips, whilst he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Ziva smiled and pressed a finger to his mouth, satisfied when he stopped saying it.

"You can stop after five more", Nathan informed. "Both stand up please. Ziva hands on the floor, feet on the floor, legs straight so you make a triangle with the floor, Tony same again, ok gently thrusting the hips." Tony took a deep breath and continued his actions once again. This was going to be a long session.

 **Authors Note- Please tell me what you think and if I should carry on! Thanks! Read and Review!**


	5. Walking on Thin Lines

1200

It was time for their first group activity of the holiday and the team was waiting eagerly in the NCIS meeting room for further instructions. After a short while, a man walked in, closely followed by a woman with a rope.

"Hello NCIS, I am Sandy and this is Adam, today we shall be completing an obstacle course. The course consists of stepping-stones across the river, balancing beam, rock climbing wall, wobbly bridge, a climbing net, monkey bars and a paired zip wire to finish. Easy enough?"

"Yes," they all agreed. Sally and Adam laughed before Adam carried on.

"Well, it will not be as easy as it sounds because you will all be tied together with this rope!" they held the rope up which looked quite short now they knew what was going to happen with it. Numerous sighs were heard as the trainers led the team out of the building and into a large arena.

Abby volunteered to tie everyone to the rope, Abby had a mischievous sparkle in her eye when she purposely tied tony very close to Ziva leaving only a small gap for movement. The other team members seemed to have a reasonable length gap, but what's done is done and they were going to have to manage. They waddled over to the river, once there they stood patiently for the siren to signal they could begin.

"Go!" carefully Gibbs hopped onto the first stone then the next, and so on, all the way to the other side with everyone else following behind. The balancing beam was a few metres ahead and was reached in no time, "I forgot to mention, this is a time trial and if any of you fall off or make a mistake, the whole team must start from the beginning!"

Tony held Ziva's hips, supporting her and helping her across, she smiled at this gesture and placed her hands over his. She didn't need help and Tony knew it, the gesture was just an excuse to be close to her. Taking great care, NCIS made it across the beam and onto the rock-climbing wall. They looked up to see how it could be done.

Gibbs had a theory first, "Ok we will climb up in a diagonal line, when I reach the top, shuffle sideways so Jenny can get off and so on." The team followed Gibbs' instructions and easily completed the wall. Next was the monkey bars, Tony looked at the rope gap between him and Ziva and winced with a pained expression. Gibbs and Jenny swung out surprisingly enough with moving space. Abby and McGee jumped up and grabbed the hoops and swung across to the other side. Everybody was now on the other side apart from tony and Ziva.

"Tony because this rope joining us together is extremely short, we are going to have to swing in sync to get to the other side. Stand close behind me, right hand first, ready?" they hopped up, but Tony did the wrong hand first and they bumped into each other, her ass slamming hard into his balls. He winced for the second time this time more noticeable. "I said right hand not left! That was your own fault! You ready, say it with me! Right, left, right, left, there we go!" they got up a consistent rhythm, even though Ziva's ass was still firmly pushed against his lower extremities, he managed to stay calm or should we say it managed just about.

Tony did not know how much more of Ziva's body he could take before he picked her up and slammed her against the nearest wall. What he did not realize was Ziva was thinking along similar lines. 'His...his... thing keeps touching me, it is so distracting, it gives me tingles each time like volts of electricity firing through my body, he can not be not thinking about this!' Ziva pulled herself up at the end, and turned grabbing Tony's hand to give him a little boost up.

"Zi, as amazing as your bum is, please stop pressing yourself up against me or there will be consequences." she slapped him playfully on the arm, chuckling slightly in the process.

Halfway through they seemed to get the gist of it they completed the middle section with ease. Then came the team's worst nightmare; the paired zip-wire.

"I forgot to mention, you must go down with someone of the opposite sex", Adam notified.

"Jen with me, Abby with McGee and Ziver with Dinozzo. lets go!" ordered Gibbs quickly. Jenny and Gibbs were gone as soon as he finished his sentence with Abby and McGee zooming behind. there at the platform stood an awkward Tony and bewildered Ziva. He gulped and stepped up to the wire slowly; tony pursed his lips.

"So... do you want top or bottom? Stupid question I would squash you. erm well I'm going to sit down, you can sit on me however you like.." Tony rambled. Ziva took a deep breath, walked over to the shy-looking man on the zip wire seat and straddled his lap. His breath caught in his throat causing a low grunt to escape his mouth. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's back and pushed off from the side. the wire was approximately 2 miles long over a huge lake, a bunch of trees and a few cabins.

"Wow, some view this is!" Ziva looked down at the water as it glistened in the sunlight.

"Yes it really is beautiful, majestic and picturesque." Ziva replied.

"Ziva, I wasn't talking about the landscape or the water... I was talking about something so much more perfect." Ziva looked down, seeing Tony's nose between her cleavage; his eyes well and truly on the prize. a smile formed neatly on his face, not his usual thousand watt Dinozzo grin, but a genuine smile.

He looked up to see not disgust instead he saw mild shock and lust; his eyes now locked on her dark chocolate orbs. Suddenly, their faces were only millimetres apart. Closer and closer they got...

A slap of impact pulled them out of their little moment when their feet made contact with the lake. Ziva leant back elegantly, relying on Tony to keep hold of her. She wrapped her legs around his back and reached out to the side of her. Her hands penetrated the surface, gathering a small cup of water in her palm. In one quick motion she flicked the water over tony and chuckled.

"You know miss David, it only takes me a slip of the finger and you're in there, you know that right?" he raised his eyebrows.

"And you know that if you performed that little master plan of yours I would burn every pair of pants you own or send that picture that I found on the computer when I first came to NCIS of you in a cowboy outfit was it, to every single person that works in the NCIS building, INCLUDING GIBBS!" she seemed extremely pleased with her threats, when the grip around her tightened by fifty percent.

The end of the zip-wire came into sight as did the rest of the team. 'Damn I'm going to have to wait for another opportunity now to kiss her, come on Dinozzo! Grow a pair of balls.' he thought. If his task is not accomplished during camp it never will.

 **AUTHORS NOTE- PLEASE KEEP ON TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR WHICH I CAN CONTINUE ON. READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!**


	6. Innocent Inquisitions

"So, I heard Ziva gave you a massage when you were undercover a few years back?" the masseuse inquired to tony. Ziva smirked from behind him, remembering that night undercover as Mr. and Mrs. Renée.

*Flashback*

 _I straddled his muscular torso and rubbed my hands over his perfectly toned body. He grunted and groaned in pleasure._

 _"And to think my mother thought I was too good for you, ouch", he moaned in pain as I pinched the skin on his shoulder, before continuing my ministrations._

*End of flashback*

"Yes, she did briefly but I enjoyed every second of it", he replied, interrupting her little reverie.

"Good, I also spoke to the people from the FBI, that were watching you that night and they told me that you were performing to a very believable standard! However, an undercover operational exam is coming up for the agency so I would like for you to practice your undercover marriage work seen as though you are the undercover married couple for team Gibbs."

"Ok", they both replied.

"Show each other affection, love for each other, act like you are madly in love for this hour so I can assess your believability. I will follow you around the resort, do whatever you please!"

Ziva gave Tony a nod of assurance and he felt around for her hand. Their fingers entwined and surges of electricity bolted through them like somebody had just touched an electric fence. It felt so good, meant to be. They began pacing towards the dock where a jet ski sat bobbing swiftly on the surface of the water. Tony hopped on and turned to Ziva offering his assistance. He sat down on the front, Ziva clinging tightly from behind.

"Hold on tight, we got some waves to ride!" he yelled so the lady assessing them could hear and stepped on the pedal and they sped off into the distance.

"So, Mrs. Dinozzo, how does it feel being married to the man of your dreams?" he said with a smug and cheeky grin. That tipped her over the edge, so she shoved him with all her force off the side of the Jet Ski. Tony went flying in head first, ripping the key out of the ignition in the process so she could not drive off without him. Ziva burst into hysterics and looked in the water for tony. A few bubbles surfaced, but no Tony, Ziva began to get worried.

Suddenly the boat flipped over and she was launched into the magnificent, sky blue waves. They both resurfaced in heaps of laughter. Once again Ziva's hair clung securely to her upper body, she had not noticed Tony's hair after water before, she had been too busy or too amused to look, but now... no gel, no spikes, just flat. Completely glued to his forehead and scalp. Her mouth opened slightly and her tongue gently slid along her bottom lip.

"See something you like, miss Dav-eed?"

"Do not flatter yourself, Tony, it is just that I have never seen your hair that way before." he raised his eyebrow.

"You like?" he started wiggling his eyebrows.

"Very much, why do you gel it all the time?" he winced at the question.

"Well, ask me that again in the morning when it is dry and not gelled. You may find your answer then. What happened to your curls, Zi?"

"In the morning it is difficult to handle so I straighten it, sometimes even tying it up because it is so annoying. It is just so much easier I suppose."

"Tomorrow you should leave it natural and I'll do the same and see what reactions we get."

"I do not think that is necessary tony, we will see each other in the morning anyway. Nobody else needs to see us that way."

"Promise to show me, before adjustments?"

"I promise Tony, now lets get out of the water it is freezing!" Tony laughed and helped Ziva flip the Jet Ski over. Once again they straddled the seat and zoomed off into the distance.

 **AUTHORS NOTE- SORRY THIS IS SHORT BUT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO POST A FEW CHAPTERS, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Reason to Worry

"Jump in!" Ziva shouted. Tony looked down into the water from the side of the boat. He took a deep breath and hurled himself off the side of the boat.

"Yay, he finally grew some balls, what is the worst that could happen?" Tony swam over to her and joined in feeding the dolphins. Dolphins engulfed them as they bombarded them with fish, stroking them at every opportunity.

"Let the dolphins go, let them swim away, look at the fishes below you, look at them as they come!" the man instructed from the boat. "Enjoy life as it is, take it all in." The pair adjusted their snorkels and plunged under.

Fish of several colours floated towards them, burgundy, neon, apple, turquoise, it was like a blanket of colours. All of a sudden, the fish began swimming away. Many into caves, others into cracks between rocks.

Tony turned to look at Ziva, but she was not there. He looked around and spotted her swimming up to the surface. Once again, he looked around. Within seconds he was kicking as fast as he could, hopping he was not spotted by the large lemon shark swimming its way around malevolently at the bottom of the ocean.

He reached the surface, but Ziva was motionless, just treading water. "Do not be afraid they are just baby lemon sharks. Throw a few fish around you, but not to close." Ziva quickly became uncomfortable with the situation and swam to the boat.

Tony however panicked, unfortunately knocking over the bucket of bait and becoming surrounded in blood and fish. Now they had reason to panic.

 **AUTHORS NOTE- SORRY THIS IS SHORT AGAIN BUT RUNNING LOW ON IDEAS, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, TELL ME YOUR IDEAS, ETC! THANKS!**


	8. Tension Tasks

Late that night, Tony and Ziva stumbled into the hut in exhaustion after several tedious night drills with the team. Ziva went and collapsed on the bed, pulling off her shoes as she watched Tony walk into the bathroom to change.

When Tony emerged minutes later, he failed to notice that Ziva had fallen asleep on the bed, therefore curled up under the covers, totally oblivious to the woman lying centimetres away from him.

The next morning an alarm woke the pair from across the room, they stirred in the bed until they felt a body pressed up against them. Simultaneously, Tony and Ziva's eyes flew open like rockets as they quickly came to terms as to what was pressed to them.

Tony glanced down to find Ziva curled into him and his arms in a protective embrace over her waist and torso; he blew some strands of her hair that had been tickling his face.

Ziva opened her eyes to find Tony's arms cradled over her, and soon realised that they were spooning. She felt comfortable and warm next to him, yet figured this would be the last time and she should not get used to it. Saddened by her following thoughts, Ziva reluctantly pulled away from Tony and drew back the covers in order to turn off the alarm by the television.

Tony was upset to find Ziva moving away from him and was disheartened by the moment breaking between them. Putting on a cocky face, Tony felt a need to savour his pride.

"Sleep well Ziva? I know I did..."Ziva turned and gave him a look that could kill, immediately silencing him.

The rest of the day was consumed with unresolved sexual tension and extreme awkwardness, it was not until the afternoon that Gibbs began to notice something wrong. So, as the team were on their way to the next activity, Gibbs slowed down and pulled the two agents back from the rest of the group. He dragged their heads closer together to allow him to offer a daring whisper.

"You two better sort your problems out right now or Dinozzo, I will hit your head so hard that your grandchildren will feel it, and David, don't even think about working in the field for the next month!" With that he grumpily paced back to his plan next to the Jenny, leaving Tony and Ziva staring at the ground dumbfounded. After what felt like eons, the duo shuffled to face each other.

"I do not see why this has affected us so much, I mean it happens all the time in stake-outs..." Ziva started.

"I know, and it wasn't even intentional! Can we just forget about, it isn't like it meant anything..." Tony replied with caution. He watched Ziva's face drop slightly yet chose to ignore it as his probably did the same.

For the remainder of the day, the atmosphere was still awkward around Tony and Ziva, however they tried to act as casual as possible, but when they got to the room that night all hell broke loose.

"Why are you still acting strange"? Tony yelled.

"Why are you still acting strange? Takes two to make a relationship awkward!" Ziva screamed back.

"Oh so we have a relationship now?"

"You know damn well what I mean Tony, of course we have a relationship, we are partners, friends, we have each other's back!"

"That really is an exciting title, what do you think... Tony Dinozzo... Partner, friend, man who has your back..."

"Well if you are unhappy with your titles, feel free to change them."

Tony let out a loud, arduous sigh.

"I'm tired of pretending..."

Ziva could only stare blankly in return, as she understood the true meaning of his words. Nothing further was processed in her brain, before Tony launched forward, put his hand on the back of her head and slammed his lips against hers. Ziva impatiently responded by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist; Tony then began to carry her over to the bed, where he then lay her down and started to show her how much she meant to him.

 **AUTHORS NOTE- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Please read and review! Thank you for the ideas also, they were really helpful. Sorry for the slow update, I have been busy this week, therefore I uploaded four chapters the other day to compensate! Comments keep me going!**


End file.
